


Finding Things Out

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Copper and Brimstone [3]
Category: Copper and Brimstone, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Dragonborn (D&D), Gen, Helm - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Paladins, Religion, Secrets, Tieflings, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Temerity's reaction to finding out that Kava, one of his party members, is a Paladin of Helm, the god his father blamed for his abuse growing up.





	Finding Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> Implied/referenced child abuse. Read with caution.

As we make our way back out of the strange series of caverns, I take one last look around at the skeleton of the dragon, the shelves where I had found the drawn picture, the bed now mussed from our searching. It was all so strange. 

I glance once more at the decaying body-in-arms near the shelves. I still cannot place the crest on his armour. 

Coming back into the cavern filled with lava, I come to notice a slashed tapestry hanging on the wall. There seems to be one on either side of the entrance, which I neglected to glance towards before in my haste to see what was inside. 

Peering at the tapestry fills me with nothing but hatred, dread, and  _ fear _ , something that I have refused to feel for a long time. The symbol of Helm adorns both of these tapestries. It was the symbol of my father, and the symbol that he passed on to me against my will. 

I can only take slight pleasure in noticing that these tapestries have been slashed, presumably by those who had come through before or by the allip in its sorrow-filled release. 

Ignoring the rest of my companions (which was not a new feat), I make my way to one of the tapestries and reach for the torn fabric. Grabbing ahold, I manage to rip the tapestry with a loud, pleasing sound. A small smirk finds its way over my features. 

It does not last long. 

The fabric of the tapestry is clutched in my hand as Kava whirls on me, though I am more than past allowing a creature’s height or species intimidate me. 

“What are you doing?” she demands, and I glare at her in return. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I shoot back. This only seems to antagonise her further, and I notice belatedly that she is standing in front of the other tapestry, her body angled so that it was very nearly all hidden behind her. 

“It’s already been defiled,” she states, and it might have been a cry if not for the fact that this dragonborn is  _ very  _ good at keeping herself calm in the face of strange situations. It might have been impressive; indeed, it  _ had  _ been, on different parts of our strange quest. Or… series of quests. Now, though, I only feel annoyed. 

“Why do you care?” My tone is sour, bitter. I do not hide what I’m feeling. 

Kava seems to straighten up further, and something like wounded pride enters her voice. “I am a Paladin of Helm,” she tells me, and suddenly, I feel nothing and everything all at once. 

Kava is a Paladin of Helm. 

The fabric falls from my hand, flutters and twists its way down to the ground.

By the time it hits, I am gone.

I keep running. 

I hear Kava’s voice. She is calling my name, first softer, then louder, as she seems to realise that I have no intention of returning to her or the rest of the party. 

I keep running.

My voice has left me. I have nothing more to say to her. I have nothing to say to any of them. They may have been willing to work with someone so treacherous, but I am not prepared to sacrifice myself for such a wretched purpose. Not again.

I keep running. 

 

\---

 

Running. 

My feet slap against the stone of the cave floor as I blindly make my way back through the tunnels, but I can hear nothing but the pounding of my heart in my ears. I can hear nothing but my father’s voice, loud and angry and rough, telling me all my faults, how my mother abandoned me, how he would never love me because of what I was. 

I didn’t care then, about my mother. Why should I care now? 

_ I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care.  _

I whisper the words as I race through the caves, my breath coming in short bursts and my mind recoiling entirely from the possibility that someone I had been growing to trust could betray me just as  _ he  _ had. 

_ Everyone will betray you. They will all leave you behind.  _

My breathing is no longer coming, and I’m forced to slow, and then to stop as everything becomes too much. I place a hand on the stone wall to steady myself. It is cool beneath my touch. I already miss the warmth of the fire in the cavern. I still can’t breathe. 

I wondered if Kava could be like my father. Now I guess I know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my smol tiefling son. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love.   
> Come scream with me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
